Requiem For A Dream
by Dadzetos
Summary: Saviez vous que mourir c'était s'endormir ? Et que la Mort était belle ?  [[OS] Mort de Draco sur fond de Requiem For A Dream]


**Auteur :** Moi, sur un coup de tête, un soir, en écoutant la BO du film 'Requiem For A Dream'

**Idée :** Un OS sur la mort de Draco dans l'univers de Requiem For A Dream. A lire avec la musique, évidemment. J'espère juste l'avoir réussit.

**Disclaimer :** Personnage appartenant à JK Rowling, ambiance du film RFAD.

**REQUIEM FOR A DREAM**

Qu'était-ce que ce poison qui lui brulait les veines ? Que ce passait-il soudain ?

L'aiguille l'avait pourtant perforé comme auparavant, l'héroïne liquide s'était insidieusement répandu dans son corps, comme toujours, et comme toujours, il s'était affalé sur son lit, retirant délicatement son garrot au bras.

Etait-ce cela la mort ? Cette somnolence sournoise qui sans cesse lui battait la tempe ? Quel était ce serpent sournois qui s'était égaré dans se stupide geste ? Quel était cette étrange souffrance dans son corps ?

Pourquoi en était-il là ? Sa vie n'était pourtant pas un enfer, pourquoi avait y voulu essayer cette misère ?

Lui Draco, comment pouvait-il être aussi minable aujourd'hui ? Allongé sur le sol, minable, incapable de bouger, d'hurler, de se relever.

La douleur terrassait son corps, se poison lui inspirait pourtant encore une envie, de recommencer, de tout faire foirer, encore et encore, faire foirer cette vie merveilleuse qu'il avait. La drogue avait violé et volé toute son intimité, toute sa vie.

Il avait tout abandonné, ses amis qui ne le comprenaient pas, ses ennemis qui le prenaient en pitié, ses parents qui refusaient de le regarder en face. Il les avait abandonné, et jamais ils n'avaient essayé de l'aider. Seul, tout seul, minable, allongé sur ce sol sale, un trou béant dans son bras, sa veine suintant à l'air libre.

Une photo était tombé sur le sol, il la regardait, ne pouvant fixer autre chose. Sa famille et ses amis s'était regroupés, pour une photo unique, pour lui.

Il la regardait comme un dernier adieu pour ses êtres qu'il tenait tant.

Pourquoi s'était-il enfermé dans sa tête, cette souffrance morale, cette souffrance dans sa tête il l'avait inventé, la construisant petit à petit, la renforçant chaque jour, un peu plus, insufflant dans ses veines un peu plus de ce poison qui lui faisait oublier ses erreurs.

Ses parents lui souriaient innocemment, ils souriaient à la Mort. La faucheuse, assise sur le lit, le regardait finir son existence, ou plutôt son inexistence.

Il avait vécu ici 5 ans, sans voir personne, aucun sorcier, il avait abandonné la magie, il se prostituait à des ordures pédophiles, qui le violaient à cinq ou plus. Il pouvait gagner 3000 livres par soirée.

Avant de rentrer chez lui, il passait vers son fournisseur, un homme mauvais, qui gagnait sa vie en tuant à petit feu ses clients. Rentré chez lui, Draco se piquait la veine, toujours la même, toujours au même endroit. L'aiguille ne lui servait qu'à lui, jamais il ne l'a désinfectait. C'est cela qui le tuait aujourd'hui.

Qu'avait-il négligé ? Pourquoi était-il là sur le sol, mourant, impuissant. Attendant la confrontation ultime, celle de son esprit et de son corps, cette confrontation dont chacun connaît la fin, le corps gagnait toujours.

Pourquoi la Mort le regardait-il comme cela, était-ce sa faute à lui s'il mourrait aujourd'hui ?

Irait-il en enfer ? Au paradis ?

Qu'était-ce l'avenir à présent ? Cette folie qui le guettait ? Cette fin qui se languissait, cette agonie qui n'en finissait plus ?

La douleur était infernale, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, le feu intérieur qui le rongeait s'était emparé de sa tête. Et la Mort à ses cotés riait de le voir ainsi, elle riait de plus en plus fort et plus elle riait et plus la souffrance dans sa tête s'amplifiait. Son rire maintenant résonnait dans toute la pièce. Et la douleur dans sa tête rebondissait contre son crâne, cognant contre sa tempe, elle voulait sortir, la Mort l'empêchait de sortir.

La pièce autour de lui changeait, les murs suintaient. Ses yeux lui jouaient-il des tours ? Quelle farce la Mort continuait à lui faire ? Quelle douleur allait encore le transpercer ?

Les murs se rapprochaient de lui. Ils saignaient, du liquide rouge poisseux coulait le long de la tapisserie. Et ils se rapprochaient encore de lui, et la Mort riait au éclat, la folie et la douleur transperçait sa tête. Il hurlait intérieurement, des cris impossibles en dehors de sa tête. Ses cris là n'étaient pas humains.

La Mort se leva et s'assit à ses cotés, elle s'assit juste à coté de sa famille, de ses parents et de ses amis, elle le regardait en riant. Les murs étaient toujours plus près, ils l'étouffaient, l'étreignaient.

Quel était cette douleur ? Ce poison dans ses veines ? A quelles facéties sordides cet être squelettique s'amusait il sans cesse dans sa souffrance ? Quelles sauvageries sournoises allaient mettre fin à cet atroce et incommensurable agonie qui le brulait ?

Pouvait-il simplement mourir ? La maintenant, sans aucun autre jeu sadique de cet être démoniaque, qui riait tant à son malheur ?

Non la Mort s'amusait trop de le voir ainsi, impotent, seul, désarmé, minable sur ce sol crasseux.

Quel démon était-elle ? Allait-elle cessé ce rire, ce rire qui le faisait hurler, hurler de colère de douleur, d'effroi, de souffrance et de peine ?

Il essaya de bouger son bras intact, il y arriva sur quelques centimètres, ses doigts frôlaient la photo. La Mort le regardait, lui pauvre humain minable voulant revoir cette image une dernière fois, un ultime adieu, un adieu définitif.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps, les murs se rapprochaient de plus en plus, l'étouffant de plus en plus. La Mort cognait dans sa tête, de plus en plus fort, elle s'était insinué dans sa douleur, elles ne faisaient plus qu'une, une seule et unique chimère dévastatrice.

Il réussit à prendre l'image. Tous ses amis tenaient une grande banderole ou dansait la phrase, « nous t'aimons tous », lui aussi dansait, il dansait avec la chimère qui cognait dans sa tête.

Il souriait à la photo en lâchant sa prise. Les murs l'entouraient. Les cris de la faucheuse cognaient de plus en plus fort, il sentait la fin.

La voila qui ressortait de sa tête, elle se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait maintenant, la Mort était belle quand elle était triste. Ses pleurs l'aidèrent, la douleur s'évanouissait, ses yeux se brouillait il avait conscience de sa fin. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la tristesse de la Mort.

Etait-ce ainsi la mort ? Cette somnolence soudaine qui s'introduit dans sa conscience et qui peu à peu ferment les écoutilles des sens ? Cette inconscience sournoise le berçait et le dupait, il s'endormait sous les yeux de la Mort, qui pleurait.

Saviez vous que la Mort était belle ?

Que mourir c'est s'endormir ?

Que le poison qui vous brûle n'est autre que votre culpabilité ?

Que ses murs ne sont que votre regret ?

Et comment faut-il faire pour savoir cela ? Fallait t-il se piquer plus souvent ? Maintenant que Draco s'en allait que laissait t-il derrière lui ? De la déception, du désespoir ? Lui fallait-il mourir pour comprendre que la vie se mérite ? Qu'il n'avait pas su en profiter ? Que personne n'a de deuxième chance ?

Qui le lui aurait dis que les murs qui le touchaient désormais le salissait du sang des autres, de ceux qu'il a abandonné, blessé, trahis. De son propre sang ? Qui trahis-t-on quand on laisse seulement à ses amis le désespoir et le souvenir d'une vie minable sans intérêt ?

C'était-il trahi lui-même ?

La Mort est si belle, elle l'emmène, lui seulement lui, seul, tous seul.

Saviez vous que la Mort est belle ?

Sa conscience s'éteignit, et la douleur dans sa tête cessait de cogner, un dernier sourire illumina son visage. Il parti, seul avec la Mort. Seul en compagnie de la ravissante Mort.

Saviez vous que mourir c'est simplement s'endormir ?

**FIN**

_Laissez des reviews plizzz_


End file.
